


of listening ears long withdrew

by hitmewiththatmarkhyuck



Series: Sing of the Moon [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Established Relationship, Foul Language, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry, M/M, References to Depression, Relationship Problems, Sicheng sweetie I'm so sorry., Spinoff to "morning comes quick bringing tragic goodbyes (nothing ever really dies right?)", Suicide, Yuta's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatmarkhyuck/pseuds/hitmewiththatmarkhyuck
Summary: Nakamoto was upset. Heartbroken. That doesn't explain what he did or why he did it, but he just wanted love when he felt its absence.





	of listening ears long withdrew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [morning comes quick bringing tragic goodbyes (nothing ever really dies, right?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782124) by [hitmewiththatmarkhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatmarkhyuck/pseuds/hitmewiththatmarkhyuck). 



     It had been a long day. A long, tiring, dreary day and all Yuta wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep. He walked into Taeyong's apartment and saw soju bottles littering the floor, with his inebriated boyfriend only a foot away, sprawled out on the floor, crying.

     "Taeyong, it's time to go to bed," no response was given, "Baby?"

     He sighed and grabbed Taeyong's arm, attempting to pull him up off of the floor. Taeyong immediately snatched his arm away, glaring fiercely at Sicheng with tear-filled eyes.

     "Just leave me alone Yuta. We both know you don't love me anyway."

     "Of course I do, now let's get you into bed. Come on." Another try to pull him up, matched with another aggressive denial.

     "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" he shouted, his words slurring with drink.

     "Come on, don't be like this. Babe, ple-"

     "NO!! YOU'RE HORRIBLE AND USELESS AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he snapped, pushing Sicheng away violently. He steamed for a few minutes before he realized what he had done, crawling toward his boyfriend, eyes filling up once more, "Wait, baby, I'm sorry. Please don't go."

     "No. Wallow here, and I'm gonna go get some sleep."

  


):(

  


     By the next morning, Yuta was gone. He didn't leave a note, for he knew Taeyong would just drink his mistakes away anyhow. He had woken up early, grabbed his coat, picked up the soju bottles, and left. On his way to work, he ran into his best friend, Sicheng. As soon as Sicheng noticed him, he pulled him into a soothing embrace.

     "Hey Yu, are you okay? You look a little... tired." he asked concernedly, squeezing Yuta in a gesture that meant  _I care._

     "Yeah, Tae's just been drinking again. I think we both need some space for a while." Yuta said, pulling away and adjusting his shoulder bag.

     "Actually, there's a trip Doyoung's hosting in about a week to his cabins in the country. Want to come with, so you can get your mind off it? It'll be for about a month, but the costs are covered by his dad. All you'll need to bring is some clothes and a swimsuit." Sicheng suggested, optimistic and sympathetic.

     "Alright, that sounds nice. I'll see if I can get it off."

     "Okay! Just text me the details once you've figured it out! Oh, and speaking of, there's no cell reception, so make sure to let people know beforehand!" he shouted excitedly.

     "Okay, thanks Sicheng."

     "Anytime, Yu."

     And he walked off to work, burdening not only the weight of his bag but also the weight of his promise on his back. He realized at that moment that he severely missed Taeyong, even after all he said.

      _Heartbreak,_ he thought,  _not as beautiful as Tumblr says it is._

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is Yuta's point-of-view on the events in "morning comes quick bringing tragic goodbyes (nothing ever really dies, right?)". It will consist of multiple parts, outlining the events according to Yuta, including his experiences. I hope you enjoy it! Like, not in the sadist way, but like,,, appreciate it??? I guess????
> 
> Get mad at me on Instagram: @zhangyixingownsmyass


End file.
